Clumsy Hans
"Clumsy Hans" (Danish: "Klods-Hans"; also published in English as "Hans Clodhopper", "Silly Hans", "Blockhead Hans" and "Jack the Dullard") is a short story for children by the Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. It was first published in 1855. The story's title character and protagonist is one of three brothers. Hans' two brothers are considered to be very clever but Hans is thought to be stupid by the rest of his family. A princess has declared that she will marry the man who can speak best for himself.Similarly, in Hans Christian Andersen's 1844 story "The Snow Queen", a princess announces that she will only marry the man who can answer every question sensibly. In both "The Snow Queen" and "Clumsy Hans", most of the princess' suitors find themselves incapable of saying anything when the princess calls upon them to speak. Hans and his two brothers compete for her hand in marriage. Plot An old nobleman lives in the country with his three sons. Two of the sons believe themselves to be highly intelligent. Their father also shares the two young men's opinions of themselves. The third son, Hans, is taken for an idiot by his father and two brothers, who generally ignore him. A princess declares that she will marry the man who can speak best for himself. Hans' two brothers are certain that they can win her hand by speaking intelligently. Their father gives them each a horse and they set off for the palace. Hans finds out what his brothers are doing and decides that he wants to woo the princess too. Hans' father refuses to give him a horse, so Hans rides off on his billy-goat. On the road to the palace, Hans finds a dead crow and a broken old wooden shoe. He declares that he will give them both to the princess as gifts. Hans also finds some mud, which he says is of the finest quality, and fills his pockets with it. The palace is crowded with suitors who hope to prove to the princess that they can speak well for themselves. However, each man becomes lost for words when he is called upon to speak. Both of Hans' brothers begin speaking by saying that it is very hot inside the palace. The princess replies that it is because her father is roasting chickens. Neither brother knows what to say in response to the princess' remark and she dismisses them both. When it is Hans' turn to speak, he also says that it is hot inside the palace. The princess again says that it is because her father is roasting chickens. Hans asks if he can also roast his crow. The princess says that he can, if he can provide his own pot or pan in which to roast it. Hans produces the wooden shoe and says he could cook the crow in that. The princess asks Hans if he has any sauce. Hans says that he does. He takes some of the mud from his pockets and starts to smear it on the crow. The princess is impressed because Hans has no difficulty in speaking and has an answer to every question. She marries him and he becomes king. Footnotes External links *Text of Hans Christian Andersen's "Clumsy Hans" in Danish and English on Wikisource. Category:Childrens Books Category:Short Stories Category:Classic Category:Fairy tales